Currently, it is possible but not practical for a developer to reuse a component created by another developer. Thus, it is necessary for each developer to re-create or reinvent such components in a process that is time consuming and prone to errors. There is a present need for generating dynamic web content that can change its behavior according to business requirements and that can be created in a short time and reused repeatedly.